


Identity Porn Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in July 2018 and updated with additional recs in February 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Identity Porn Recs

### Why Identity Porn?

Just in case anyone is unfamiliar with the term, identity porn is a narrative kink that focuses on the consequences of having multiple personas or secret identities. Despite the name, these consequences may or may not include sex.  
  
Personally, I love the identity porn trope because I enjoy the element of suspense and mystery - does one character know about the secret identity of the other? When and how will they let on or find out? What will the consequences be? There are lots of elements in Steve and Bucky's stories that make them a great subject for different types of identity porn, from the masks they wear to the intersection of public and private personas to Bucky's amnesia and Steve being a “Man Out of Time”. Depending on which element the fic chooses to focus on, that also makes it a very diverse trope with lots of room for complex, thoughtful, and creative storytelling. Of course, there's also plenty of room for some good old fashioned smut. :)

### Steve/Bucky Identity Porn Fic Recs

**Added July 2018**

**Title:** A Blade with No Handle  
 **Why:** After Clint gets benched so he can heal, S.H.I.E.L.D. brings in a freelancer who goes by the code name Winter Soldier. At first, Steve digs the simpatico that develops between him and WS (who always wears his mask). Eventually, though, he begins to wonder who IS the Winter Soldier…Neat premise with a slowww pace (the reveal happens v. late in the story). Bonus points for the team dynamic.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030703>

**Title:** The Blind Leading  
 **Why:** the winter soldier escapes hydra on his own and starts working with the Avengers on a contract basis. Steve is into it. I've probably recced this fic 80 times already but it's so great.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617406>

**Title:** BQE Blues  
 **Why:** Combines two of my favorite tropes - identity porn and canon divergence. Steve is found and defrosted in the 90s instead of the 2010s  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763931>

**Title:** Breadth Requirements  
 **Why:** A college AU with identity porn and great banter  
 **Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3570218>

**Title:** but hey, you’re all right  
 **Why:** the one where the Winter Soldier’s a Russian mail-order bride, and I just realized I could have recced this last week for crack treated seriously, too  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/589332>

**Title:** call my name and i'll be gone  
 **Why:** Pre-war Bucky picks a guy up at a bar, packs a bit of an emotional wallop  
 **Why 2:** It's recent! You may not have read it! Short and sweet and a little bit heartbreaking.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866889>

**Title:** Daybreak  
 **Why:** An HTP identity porn must-read in which Steve doesn't realize the Winter Soldier is both his abuser and the man keeping him sane, and the Winter Soldier doesn't know he's the 'Bucky' Steve is clinging to the memory of. WARNING Hydra Trash Party content. Please heed archive warnings and tags!  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766758/chapters/34149101>

**Title:** Deep Cover  
 **Why:** very fun shrunkyclunks in which Steve discovers karaoke and uses SHIELD tech to disguise his face and perform in public :D Bucky is a confused karaoke host. Full disclosure I did beta work on this  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863689/>

**Title:** Despite the Threatening Sky and Shuddering Earth (They Remain)  
 **Why:** Steve advocates for the Winter Soldier after WS is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. He is horrified when he discovers how cruel Hydra could be toward its asset. It's a fascinating story that begins heartwrenching and evolves into a tremendously soothing reunion. Also extra points for the amazing Sam characterization.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671>

**Title:** Except it Abide in the Vine  
 **Why:** One of the greatest Stucky fics of all time? For this theme, specifically, while not fitting with the more conventional definition (tho imo there are so many valid variations), there is so much to wrap your head around wrt the variations on characters, it feels like the most indulgent sort of identity porn there could be. But seriously, if you somehow missed this fic, readitreaditreadiiiiiiit.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910536>

**Title:** Guide  
 **Why:** Lovely, satisfying fic in which Steve visits the apartment he used to share with Bucky, which is now a museum.  
 **Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6178471>

**Title:** Happy Accidents  
 **Why:** canon post-cw identity porn with emphasis on the porn :) Bucky's in cryo in Wakanda; Steve is depressed in NYC and meets a mYsTeRiOuS sTraNgeR in a mask at a costume party. Features great comics cameos.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605525/>

**Title:** The light of our armistice day  
 **Why:** the lighter tone is a refreshing change of pace for Stucky identity porn, there's a bit of comics Bucky feel to it, and I'm a sucker for Bucky and the Winter Soldier interacting as separate people  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511901>

**Title:** out of the dead land  
 **Why:** a fantastic fic where the Winter Soldier adopts a nearly flawless Bucky persona to fool Steve, which is an especially wrenching version of this trope (it has a satisfying and hopeful ending)  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871955/>

**Title:** Souls Alike  
 **Why:** Bucky and Steve used to take turns being Captain america during the war. Bucky was the one who crashed the plane and got defrosted 70 years later, but everyone thinks he's Steve. Beautiful story about love and longing, friendship, and recovery.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876900/>

**Title:** These American Dreams (ain't no white picket fences left for me)  
 **Why:** V interesting in the way it unfolds. I love the idea of Bucky getting a sort of try at a 'normal' life. Well-written OCs. Also there is a service dachshund, and I feel like that alone is enough of a reason to read this.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717252>

**Title:** they're gonna send us to prison for jerks  
 **Why:** The one where Bucky is undercover as a high school math teacher with a horrible mustache. I rave about this one a lot, so probably nobody is surprised that I'm reccing it again. It's relevant, I swear! And it's a delightful throwback to the best of post-TWS fic, yet with characterization and relationships influenced by Civil War. (Shout out to the hilarious Sam & Bucky dynamic in particular.)  
 **Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/10291376>

**Title:** to memory now I can't recall  
 **Why:** I recced this earlier for the time travel week–modern WS and wartime Bucky swap places, and WS pretending to be Bucky and interacting with wartime Steve and especially the Howlies is one of my favorite parts of the fic  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660255/>

**Title:** To the Marrow of Our Bones  
 **Why:** a very cool, funny, heartwarming fic with interesting twists and story. The character interactions are great. (The identity porn is not there for very long.)  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777596>

**Title:** Winter Wheat, Sunflower Peat  
 **Why:** A man picks up a hitchhiker. Now, it's v. obvious that Steve knows Bucky's identity. But, because this fic takes a sharp detour from canon, it takes a while for reveal/confessions/admissions to drop. It's a meaty read because of how strong the bond between Steve and Bucky is despite the fact that so many things are different. This is a fic you want to take your time reading because it's that good.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590164>

**Added February 2020**

**Title:** helpless (i'm helpless)  
 **Why:** AU where Steve is both Cap and Nomad, and Bucky is both a famous actor and the vigilante Winter Soldier. Steve and Bucky meet on the red carpet; Nomad and Soldier meet in a back alley.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772580>

**Title:** Honeypot  
 **Why:** really intense but so well characterised, and also pretty hot if you're into that - heed the tags, though. Sasha has no idea he's Bucky, and neither does Steve.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619602>

**Title:** How to Woo the Winter Soldier  
 **Why:** its adorable and Steve gets a crush on bucky before knowing he's bucky  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099468/>

**Title:** Never Pay the Reaper  
 **Why:** It has everything I want in a “Steve falls for the still-masked Winter Soldier” fic except (as it stands) an ending.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746313>

**Title:** No Retreat, Baby, No Surrender  
 **Why:** Steve thinks the dude working at Subway looks suspiciously like Bucky.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781267>

**Title:** Pedantic Affectations  
 **Why:** modern AU. Steve is a vigilante. Bucky is a very sharp cop. Steve convinces Bucky that he's too boring to be Captain America by dating him.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268770>

**Title:** The Right Partner  
 **Why:** Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU! SHIELD agent Steve dates Bucky while hunting the Winter Soldier.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840676>

**Title:** Roll out the red carpet  
 **Why:** Steve is an actor, needs arm candy for the red carpet, publicly invites known vigilante WS. doesn't expect him to accept. hijinks ensue. the absolute adorablest thing ever.  
 **Why 2:** Hilarious  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340033>

**Title:** Strange Visitor (From Another Time)  
 **Why:** shrunkyclunks Lois and Clark AU! Reporter Bucky really does not like his mysterious newly assigned partner, Grant… until he does.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269529>

**Title:** to memory now I can't recall   
**Why:** Very well written fic where pre and post ws bucky switch places   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660255/>

### Bonus Non-Stucky Identity Porn Fic Recs

 **Title:** Whisper  
 **Why:** Beautiful Sam/Clint, Sam/Riley story in which Clint and Riley are the same person. Unexpected reunions happen, Sam breaks his leg, Clint disappears, Steve and Natasha intervene.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167383>  
**Bonus Fan Graphic:** <https://snowflakesandangelslove.tumblr.com/post/168162016384/happy-birthday-intermittently-ava-fanart-for>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
